


honey tea

by uisgebeatha



Series: drabbles [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ...is mentioned but doesnt really happen, Anal Fingering, Dom Gerard Way, Other, Sub Grant Morrison, blowjob, face fucking, imagine standing on one leg while u get ur dick sucked, no cant relate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uisgebeatha/pseuds/uisgebeatha
Summary: Grant’s so good with their mouth and the bruises they’ll get on their knees will be so pretty later.
Relationships: Grant Morrison/Gerard Way
Series: drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144430
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> rylescoe u r literally a fucking genius 
> 
> so this is from a tweet from ry: A cute sub kneeling, about to let their dom fuck their throat, but they halt the dom for a second to look up at them and whisper, "Please be gentle... I have a sore throat.." and the dom immediately goes no thoughts head hhHhHHhHHHHHHHhh
> 
> i wanted this to sit alone but there will eventually be a second part that has the porn, i just want to take some time to decide how to write it

Grant always looks so pretty on their knees, especially now as they squirm on the hardwood floor. There’s a flush high on their cheeks and their eyes look unfocused and watery already, though they’ve not started yet. 

Gerard’s not sure how to hold himself back here; Grant’s so good with their mouth and the bruises they’ll get on their knees will be so pretty later - Gerard likes the pained little noises Grant makes when he presses on their bruises more than he should. They’re also hard, leaking by this point because Gerard made them wait all through dinner and desert before he let them touch him at all, and it’s unfairly hot when Grant comes while Gerard fucks their mouth - they go limp and slack, allowing him to slide and shove them harder and faster down onto his cock. 

He runs his hand down their face, feeling their skin warm under his fingertips. As he reaches their jaw, Gerard uses his pointer finger to nudge their head upwards and when their eyes lock he wraps his hand gently around their throat, shooting them a sadistic smile. Their eyes water a little more and Gerard thinks perhaps there’s something wrong but he’s been Grant’s dom for a long time now, and he’s learnt that anything he needs to know, Grant will tell him. 

He keeps his hand around their throat but brings his other hand around to unzip his pants and unbuckle his belt slowly. Gerard keeps their eye contact steady because he knows Grant wants to watch his fingers on the buckle but it’s much more exciting that they aren’t allowed to look, that they’re totally reliant on the sound of the zip slowly sliding down with the weight of Gerard’s hard cock pressing against it. 

Grant’s tongue slips out of their mouth and laps at their dry lips but their eyes stay firmly on Gerard’s. They’re so good for him, always obedient and submissive; he’ll have to reward them. Later. 

Gerard pulls his underwear down and hooks the band behind his balls to keep them out of the way, shuffling a bit closer to Grant and angling their head down. He’s so tired of waiting that he feels his pulse in his dick. 

Grant lets Gerard rub the head of his cock on their lips, making them glisten and shine with the precum leaking from his tip, but they don’t open their mouth just yet. Gerard’s hand, still resting on their neck, moves to tilt their head down further, but that’s when Grant moves. 

They pull back, only slightly, but enough for the message to be clear; Gerard immediately lets go to give them space. One of their arms raises to hold Gerard’s hand as they continue to watch him, their lips pout for a moment before they open them to murmur softly, 

“Please be gentle, I have a sore throat.” 

Holy fucking shit. Gerard has to drop a hand down to grasp the base of his cock tightly, so turned on at the sound of Grant’s rough voice and they way they’re looking at him so innocently with their mouth hanging open, ready to please him even through their pain. 

One thing is glaring at him though; no matter how sore or miserable Grant is, they’re never disrespectful or disobedient towards him - never. 

“Hmm...please be gentle, what?” Gerard smirks. 

Grant’s mouth turns up into a smile, a shared intimate moment between them even though Grant does know they missed something important. 

“Please be gentle, sir.” And they open their mouth, ready for him to push inside and fuck up their throat a little more. 


	2. lemon and ginger

“Baby..” Gerard groans out as Grant’s teeth scrape faintly against their cock. He’s letting them set the pace for now and they’ve already impressed him by keeping their hands behind their back, taking his cock to the back of their throat and only pulling off for air every so often. True, Gerard’s used to faster, harder blowjobs but this is good too; the way the cold air in the room chills Grant’s spit on their cock when they pull off further is electrifying. 

Gerard’s hand wants to float down to grab them, guide their head down onto his cock and watch their eyes water as he pounds relentlessly into their throat, not stopping even when they choke, not stopping when their shoulders shake, not stopping when they give him  _ that look -  _ the one that means they’re desperate, right on the cusp of either vomiting or coming their brains out. Sometimes it’s both. 

Grant’s mouth makes the most sinful noises, ones that Gerard normally can’t hear so clearly through his moans - or their garbled moans - but that get him so fucking hot his legs begin to shake a little. Gerard’s backed up against the wall and his movement is somewhat constricted but he raises a leg to hook over Grant’s shoulder, gently nudging his cock deeper into their mouth. 

The new position allows him to reach down and tease himself, just rubbing a dry finger against his hole for a few moments as he sighs at the feeling. Grant’s watching him, he knows - they’ve always loved watching Gerard take their cock or their fingers but tonight isn’t for that. 

Trying to concentrate on keeping Grant safe is difficult while Gerard’s desperate to get his fingers inside himself but Gerard’s had a lot of practice, so he takes his finger away from his hole to jam it into Grant’s mouth alongside his cock - a tight fit that stretches their mouth wide. Grant’s tongue teases his finger for a moment, gathering saliva in their best attempt to please him. 

Grant pulls off and sucks Gerard’s finger fully into their mouth, staring into his eyes as they do so. It’s the most erotic thing Gerard’s ever seen - until they take a second, then a third finger too and their moans aren’t muffled at all, loud and ringing in Gerard’s ears. 

“Yeah, baby. Come on, suck my cock again.” Gerard murmurs and Grant happily obeys, pausing to giggle hoarsely as Gerard’s fingers make a funny squelching noise when they leave his mouth. It takes the pair a moment to calm their laughter and get back to it, but Gerard’s not very patient at all so he grabs Grant’s head to guide them back to his cock, letting his hands gentle as they take him in their mouth. 

Gerard’s fingers tease his hole for a second as he closes his eyes and savours the feeling before penetration when it feels like his hole is too tight to take even one finger. He proves himself wrong as soon as he applies the slightest bit of pressure, sighing loudly and tipping his head back against the wall as Grant’s mouth speeds up on his cock, holding him at the back of their throat for a few moments longer than before, but Gerard can tell it hurts them. 

When the first finger slips in easier than expected, Gerard immediately slides in a second and just lets himself rock down onto them for a second, alternating between grinding down onto his fingers and sliding forward into Grant’s warm mouth. He’s been slipping down the wall a bit and Grant’s not really on their knees anymore because they’re slouching so far forward to reach his cock. Gerard’s supporting leg has bent so far down that his knee almost touches the ground, but his other leg stays securely over Grant’s shoulder. 

Gerard’s keeping up a constant pressure on his prostate and Grant’s  _ humming  _ around his cock, letting the vibrations inch him closer and closer to the edge. Their tongue sneaks out to lap at the vein on the underside of his cock and they let one hand slip out from behind their back to fondle his balls, pulling them away from his body and squeezing them between their nimble fingers. 

It’s too much for Gerard, who starts rambling in a sex fueled haze as he reaches completion. 

“I didn’t -  _ nngh.  _ I didn’t say you could move that hand. God, yeah. Want me to come in your mouth?  _ Fuck, baby.  _ It’s so fucking good like this baby, so good.” Grant really,  _ really,  _ agrees, so they redouble their efforts on Gerard’s cock and shove their head down as far as they can (ignoring the pain) and squeeze his balls just a little too hard.

“H-holy  _ shit.”  _ Gerard yelps as he falls over the edge, coming harder than he has in a long while as the sensations fizzle through his whole body. His leg turns to jelly and he falls harshly on the cold floor, still moaning - but Grant follows him down, keeping their mouth on him to collect every single drop of Gerard’s cum in their mouth, milking him right to the end. 

In fact, Grant only pulls off when Gerard starts making tiny whimpering noises and bats them away from his cock, but he only takes a moment before he recovers enough to get them off. 

Gerard pulls Grant into his lap and immediately kisses them, bending their back as he licks into the corner of their mouth to catch every last bit of his taste in their mouth. He tugs at their bottom lip and listens to them mumble obscenely, slurred and muffled by his own mouth. 

“Sir...daddy...please. Please, ‘m so hard.” Is all he catches, but it’s enough for him to reach down and take them in hand, a long whine escaping them as his hand tightens. 

Their hands fly up to cling to his shoulders as they grind and thrust into his hand, tears dripping down their face at the aching sensitivity. Gerard can tell they’re close, swaying on the edge and desperate for release - all it takes is for him to scratch gently over one of their nipples with his blunt nails for them to come. 

As they release, their body shakes and shivers in Gerard’s lap, waves of their completion spilling over his knuckles and onto the floor in the gaps between their tangled legs. Their breath comes out harsh and wheezing as they pant for air, floored by the intensity of their orgasm and clinging to Gerard as they come back to reality together. 

When the room comes back into focus, Gerard notices that Grant’s fallen asleep in his arms, clearly exhausted after taking his cock with their already sore throat. It’s a blessing that there’s already water in the kettle, so he just lifts them slowly into his arms, carrying them bridal style, and flicks the switch for the water to boil as he carries Grant to their bed. 

A quick trip to their bathroom gets him a warm, wet cloth to wipe them down with but they don’t stir at all as he cleans them, so he lets them sleep for a little longer while he prepares two cups of lemon and ginger tea. 

When the tea is done, Gerard wakes Grant up to supervise them as they drink. They keep up some light conversation as they sip, but Grant’s voice is hoarse and they start nodding off into their mug before too long, so Gerard relents and lets them sleep. 

Gerard lets the teas go cold on the nightstand and cuddles up to his lover, kissing their forehead and hoping for their pleasant dreams. 


End file.
